Red Velvet Cake
by Ms.Minimalist
Summary: A girl who doesn't believe in love and a guy who believes he will never find his true love meets.


**Red Velvet Cake**

*Bzzzt bzzzt!*

*…bzzzzt!*

…

*…bzzzzt!*

"Mmngh".. bzzz *smash* siiiigh.." it's morning again.. great!" a girl said as she struggled to get up from her bed. "School always always ruin my sleep." The half-asleep girl grumbled under her blanket.

Then after the battle with her desire to sleep and her fear for not getting up ended, the now half-awake girl started to go to the bathroom to take her bath, when she bumped into her study table and a bright rectangular light completely blinded her.

"tch!... OH! It's a message from Momo… "

"Yuu-chaaaaan, I'm sooooooo sorry, but I can't work for todaaayy.. m(_ _)m can you fill in for me, pleeeeeaase~~ I just need to go somewhere you see hihihiihi (ω＊)ﾉﾉ thanks a bunch yuu-chaaaan (^o^)/"

"ungh! _Momo uses to much expressions_.. *siiiigh* I bet she'll be going on a date with her Narukami-kun" She says it while imitating that of a pleading puppy's eyes and then rolled her eyes. _I wonder what so great_ _about falling in love.. It's just a waste of… well of everything I guess.._

*siiiigh*"I guess I have no choice" she says it as she headed for the bathroom.

And then, after a few minutes Yuri was finally dressed in her uniform. She wore a white blouse with a blue ribbon and a navy blue skirt that goes beyond her knees. She was also wearing her 'lucky' dark blue watch on her right wrist and a bracelet with a cross sign and her favorite blue green pony on her left wrist.

"Okay, I'm done pampering myself!" she said to herself as she went out of the bathroom and went to her study desk to get her white backpack.

*Tock! Tock!* "Hey Yuri, hurry up! Breakfast is ready." A deep and somewhat annoyed voice of a man broke the silence in Yuri's room.

"Okay, okay!" she said it as she hurriedly opened her door. "See, I'm all done" She said as the door opened and a tall figure came to view.

"Wow! You're surprisingly early today Yuu-chan." The tall man with a surprisingly lean figure and a sun kissed skin said mockingly.

"Whatever, this is a free country you know. ..So what's for breakfast, Touya?

"Hey! How many times did I tell you to call me BIG BROTHER!? Shiz. Next time you don't address me as brother I won't give you any food I make."

And then, both of them went to the dining area while Touya keeps on blabbering on how he made his own style of Omurice and how he made his kawaii imouto's kawaii bento.

"haaaaaaa.. I'm finally a way from Touya and his nonsensical blabbering.."

Finally, Yuri is almost at her school's gate when she noticed that a lot of girls were looking in one direction, a cake shop to be in particular. At first, she thought that those girls must be on a diet like always and is only tempted by those cakes but suddenly she heard a group of girls say.

"kyaaaa! He is so gorgeous"

"He looks like a model"

"The waitress is so lucky she got to talk with him…"

Shocked that she was wrong, Yuri looked again. And this time, she saw a young man with long, black curly hair sitting at one of the Narra coffee table outside the café and is eating a Red Velvet cake and what's that.. a hot choco? _Well, he does look handsome; I'll give you that… _

…..

…..

"aaahh.. look at him eat his cake so elegantly.." suddenly a flirtatious voice emerged right beside Yuri's right ear.

"….yeah.."

…. _Huh?..._

"gwaaah!"

se-senpai what what was that for?" Yuri who is completely flustered by the sudden arrival of a tall and robust girl with a brown, long – curly hair tied in a loose bun and is now smiling mischievously at her.

"hihihi because you were staring at him with eyes of that of a girl in love hihi.." after hearing those words, Yuri became red like a tomato.

"huuuuuh?! No I wasn't.. I don't even know him and how many times did I tell you that I don't have time to fall in love!?" Yuri argued as she tried to calm herself down.

"Oh really now, then why are you blushing? Hihihi" Her senpai now wearing an evil smile that stretches up to her ears continued teasing her.

"Oi, you two what are you doing, loitering around so early in the morning?" Another tall but slender guy appeared. And thid time the guy has a beautiful, fly away blonde hair that goes down to his ears. And wears his all light blue uniform with dignity.

"Oh! Yamaken good morning~! I see that you are in an even more foul mood today" The brown haired girl said obviously oblivious of the blonde's annoyance towards her.

"It's because I get to see such a face and get to hear a loud voice at the start of the day." Yamaken murmured to himself.

"hhhmm.. what was that? Did you say something Yamaken?" The girl asked oblivious of the annoyance of the man toward her.

"Ah good morning senpai. " Yuri bowed in respect and Yamaken returned the act by bowing as well.

"ah, anyways, Yuri what are you doing here? Classes are about to begin.." _that is so unlike you.._ and Yamaken suddenly grabs Yuri's arm and started walking. "Let's go."

…..

…..

The brown haired girl completely left out was dumb-founded of the sudden gentleness of the blonde towards her black haired kouhai.

"Ah heeey! Don't just leave me here all alone! Yamaken! Yuri! You guys are so mean" She yelled as she run after them.

*ding doooong*

the school bell rang – signaling for the end of classes. The corridors that were empty in the last three hours are now bustling with teenagers eager to go home or hang out. But a certain black haired girl is left sitting at the corner of room 116.

_I wonder who that man was.. For some reason, I feel like something is about to change…aaahh! I can't seem to take him out of my mi-….._

_….._

_….._

…."waaah! what am I thinking?! I'm actually being bothered by a complete stranger! What's happening to me?! TAKE HIM OFF YOUR MIND! TAKE HIM OFF!"

"Take who off your mind?" A tanned guy with a brown, spiky hair suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"hiiieee!"

"wazz this! Is our kawaii Yuri finally has someone in her heart? Kkkkkkkkkkk" a shorter tanned guy who has his hair covered with a red hat except for his brown bangs and has a piercing on his left ear.

"I AM NOT! And will never will. I was just bothered by a math problem…" she argues

"Oh! If it is a math problem then maybe Yamaken can help you with it.." And now a guy with a weird glasses spoke and is wearing a sly smile.

"Ah yeaaaah! Joji is right! The two nerds should be help one another"

"Oi, Mabo who are you caling nerd? You better keep your mouth shut or we'll leave you behind.." Finally, the handsome nerd.. I mean, Yamaken spoke with his arms crossed in front of his chest and is now emitting an aura of authority.

"kay.. fine.. You don't have to be so mean just because you were dump-!"

*slaps* "Hey hey! Have you forgotten that 'dump' and 'bookworm' are taboo words?"

*Gulp* "oh right.. I forgot about that.. Yamaken is pretty sensitive about the rejection and bookworm. Thanks Ryuuji.." And the two idiots giggled and high fived.

Yuri who is completely shocked of what she witnessed eyes wide open while Yamaken is already annoyed and is restraining himself in strangling the two idiots; at the same time, Joji is already at the back recording the whole fiasco going.

Out of annoyance Yamaken flipped his silky hair and tapped Yuri's forhead "Oi! Don't listen to those idiots."

"aahh!" yuri reacted in surprise.

"What was that for, senpai? And anyway, what are you doing here?" yuri snapped as she rubbed her forehead.

Yamaken who has his arms crossed again said "class is over, so we are free to go in here.."

"Naaahh.. Yamaken stop beating around the bush.." Joji shouted

"Yeah! I really want to go now!" the two idiots said in unison.

"huuuh..?" _I've got a bad feeling about this… _Yuri quickly collected her stuff from her desk "Ahhh.. My goodness! It's already 5:15 I'M LATEE!" she suddenly shouted which surprised the four men.

"I'm so sorry senpai! But I still have my part-time job so I have to go NOW! Yuri said as she struggled carrying her stuff and at the same time, dashing to the door. While her four senpai look at her with wide eyes.

*Bzzzt bzzzt!*

*…bzzzzt!*

…

*…bzzzzt!*

"Mmngh".. bzzz *smash* siiiigh.." it's morning again.. great!" a girl said as she struggled to get up from her bed. "School always always ruin my sleep." The half-asleep girl grumbled under her blanket.

Then after the battle with her desire to sleep and her fear for not getting up ended, the now half-awake girl started to go to the bathroom to take her bath, when she bumped into her study table and a bright rectangular light completely blinded her.

"tch!... OH! It's a message from Momo… "

"Yuu-chaaaaan, I'm sooooooo sorry, but I can't work for todaaayy.. m(_ _)m can you fill in for me, pleeeeeaase~~ I just need to go somewhere you see hihihiihi (ω＊)ﾉﾉ thanks a bunch yuu-chaaaan (^o^)/"

"ungh! _Momo uses to much expressions_.. *siiiigh* I bet she'll be going on a date with her Narukami-kun" She says it while imitating that of a pleading puppy's eyes and then rolled her eyes. _I wonder what so great_ _about falling in love.. It's just a waste of… well of everything I guess.._

*siiiigh*"I guess I have no choice" she says it as she headed for the bathroom.

And then, after a few minutes Yuri was finally dressed in her uniform. She wore a white blouse with a blue ribbon and a navy blue skirt that goes beyond her knees. She was also wearing her 'lucky' dark blue watch on her right wrist and a bracelet with a cross sign and her favorite blue green pony on her left wrist.

"Okay, I'm done pampering myself!" she said to herself as she went out of the bathroom and went to her study desk to get her white backpack.

*Tock! Tock!* "Hey Yuri, hurry up! Breakfast is ready." A deep and somewhat annoyed voice of a man broke the silence in Yuri's room.

"Okay, okay!" she said it as she hurriedly opened her door. "See, I'm all done" She said as the door opened and a tall figure came to view.

"Wow! You're surprisingly early today Yuu-chan." The tall man with a surprisingly lean figure and a sun kissed skin said mockingly.

"Whatever, this is a free country you know. ..So what's for breakfast, Touya?

"Hey! How many times did I tell you to call me BIG BROTHER!? Shiz. Next time you don't address me as brother I won't give you any food I make."

And then, both of them went to the dining area while Touya keeps on blabbering on how he made his own style of Omurice and how he made his kawaii imouto's kawaii bento.

"haaaaaaa.. I'm finally a way from Touya and his nonsensical blabbering.."

Finally, Yuri is almost at her school's gate when she noticed that a lot of girls were looking in one direction, a cake shop to be in particular. At first, she thought that those girls must be on a diet like always and is only tempted by those cakes but suddenly she heard a group of girls say.

"kyaaaa! He is so gorgeous"

"He looks like a model"

"The waitress is so lucky she got to talk with him…"

Shocked that she was wrong, Yuri looked again. And this time, she saw a young man with long, black curly hair sitting at one of the Narra coffee table outside the café and is eating a Red Velvet cake and what's that.. a hot choco? _Well, he does look handsome; I'll give you that… _

…..

…..

"aaahh.. look at him eat his cake so elegantly.." suddenly a flirtatious voice emerged right beside Yuri's right ear.

"….yeah.."

…. _Huh?..._

"gwaaah!"

se-senpai what what was that for?" Yuri who is completely flustered by the sudden arrival of a tall and robust girl with a brown, long – curly hair tied in a loose bun and is now smiling mischievously at her.

"hihihi because you were staring at him with eyes of that of a girl in love hihi.." after hearing those words, Yuri became red like a tomato.

"huuuuuh?! No I wasn't.. I don't even know him and how many times did I tell you that I don't have time to fall in love!?" Yuri argued as she tried to calm herself down.

"Oh really now, then why are you blushing? Hihihi" Her senpai now wearing an evil smile that stretches up to her ears continued teasing her.

"Oi, you two what are you doing, loitering around so early in the morning?" Another tall but slender guy appeared. And thid time the guy has a beautiful, fly away blonde hair that goes down to his ears. And wears his all light blue uniform with dignity.

"Oh! Yamaken good morning~! I see that you are in an even more foul mood today" The brown haired girl said obviously oblivious of the blonde's annoyance towards her.

"It's because I get to see such a face and get to hear a loud voice at the start of the day." Yamaken murmured to himself.

"hhhmm.. what was that? Did you say something Yamaken?" The girl asked oblivious of the annoyance of the man toward her.

"Ah good morning senpai. " Yuri bowed in respect and Yamaken returned the act by bowing as well.

"ah, anyways, Yuri what are you doing here? Classes are about to begin.." _that is so unlike you.._ and Yamaken suddenly grabs Yuri's arm and started walking. "Let's go."

…..

…..

The brown haired girl completely left out was dumb-founded of the sudden gentleness of the blonde towards her black haired kouhai.

"Ah heeey! Don't just leave me here all alone! Yamaken! Yuri! You guys are so mean" She yelled as she run after them.

*ding doooong*

the school bell rang – signaling for the end of classes. The corridors that were empty in the last three hours are now bustling with teenagers eager to go home or hang out. But a certain black haired girl is left sitting at the corner of room 116.

_I wonder who that man was.. For some reason, I feel like something is about to change…aaahh! I can't seem to take him out of my mi-….._

_….._

_….._

…."waaah! what am I thinking?! I'm actually being bothered by a complete stranger! What's happening to me?! TAKE HIM OFF YOUR MIND! TAKE HIM OFF!"

"Take who off your mind?" A tanned guy with a brown, spiky hair suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"hiiieee!"

"wazz this! Is our kawaii Yuri finally has someone in her heart? Kkkkkkkkkkk" a shorter tanned guy who has his hair covered with a red hat except for his brown bangs and has a piercing on his left ear.

"I AM NOT! And will never will. I was just bothered by a math problem…" she argues

"Oh! If it is a math problem then maybe Yamaken can help you with it.." And now a guy with a weird glasses spoke and is wearing a sly smile.

"Ah yeaaaah! Joji is right! The two nerds should be help one another"

"Oi, Mabo who are you caling nerd? You better keep your mouth shut or we'll leave you behind.." Finally, the handsome nerd.. I mean, Yamaken spoke with his arms crossed in front of his chest and is now emitting an aura of authority.

"kay.. fine.. You don't have to be so mean just because you were dump-!"

*slaps* "Hey hey! Have you forgotten that 'dump' and 'bookworm' are taboo words?"

*Gulp* "oh right.. I forgot about that.. Yamaken is pretty sensitive about the rejection and bookworm. Thanks Ryuuji.." And the two idiots giggled and high fived.

Yuri who is completely shocked of what she witnessed eyes wide open while Yamaken is already annoyed and is restraining himself in strangling the two idiots; at the same time, Joji is already at the back recording the whole fiasco going.

Out of annoyance Yamaken flipped his silky hair and tapped Yuri's forhead "Oi! Don't listen to those idiots."

"aahh!" yuri reacted in surprise.

"What was that for, senpai? And anyway, what are you doing here?" yuri snapped as she rubbed her forehead.

Yamaken who has his arms crossed again said "class is over, so we are free to go in here.."

"Naaahh.. Yamaken stop beating around the bush.." Joji shouted

"Yeah! I really want to go now!" the two idiots said in unison.

"huuuh..?" _I've got a bad feeling about this… _Yuri quickly collected her stuff from her desk "Ahhh.. My goodness! It's already 5:15 I'M LATEE!" she suddenly shouted which surprised the four men.

"I'm so sorry senpai! But I still have my part-time job so I have to go NOW! Yuri said as she struggled carrying her stuff and at the same time, dashing to the door. While her four senpai look at her with wide eyes.

Yuri is finally on her way to "Café's for you" – the café she works in. Feeling a little relieve now that she got away from her rowdy senpai, yuri hummed her favorite Bruno Mars song. She was like that, until her phone rings and ruined her solace.

"Yuri, Momo said that she cannot work today and that you will be the one filling up for her. So where are are you? You are 5 minutes late already!

"aaahh..This is bad, the manager is already angry.." *gulp* "I have to hurry or else… kyaaa! I don't want to drink her vegetable juice!" Yuri hurriedly dashed to the café not noticing that a certain blaick haired guy was watching her all those time.

"Phew! I finally made it."

"Miss Yuri Shimizu! You are 15 minutes late in your part time job and you do know what that means, right?" Her petite blonde manager said with an evil smile plastered on her face.

*gulp* … Yuri suddenly took hold of her manager's hand.

"huuh!"

"aahh~ Fran-san you've curled your hair today! It suites you, Jaycee will definitely fall for you now."

"OHMY! Thank you. Do you actually think he'll like me? Hihihi." The angry manager has now entered in a reverie and hopped merrily to her office.

"now that was close hihihi" Yuri said as she hummed her way to the cashier.

"Wao! As usual, you've manipulated that demonic-angel manager of ours." A beautiful and tall girl said.

"Oh Serrah.. so you saw that huh?! Haaahaahaa.. Please don't remind her about my punishment." Yuri said while clasping her hands together and bowing her head.

"silly of course I won't" Serrah winked at her and ruffled her hair.

"Then I'll go back to the kitchen now, do your best Yuri!" Serrah handed Yuri her pink apron with white ruffles. Then Serrah went back to the kitchen.

*siiiigh*_ Serrah is so matured and lady-like.. I want to be just like her.. and not to mention she looks like a fallen angel… _Yuri has now entered into reverie as well.

_Just an hour left and I am free. I can't wait to go home and eat Touya's Vongole! Ah wait.. I totally forgot Touya said that his friend is going to our house today…. Now that I think about it, Touya was about to say something else too. .._

_Flashback:_

_ "Hey Yuri! Just to warn you, my friend will be coming here tonight."_

_ "Uuunn! I got it, I'll behave like a lady for you.. k bye! "_

_ "One more thing.. He'll be staying here for a m-.."_

_ *Clang* "Shiz. That girl never learns.." _

_End of flashback_

While Yuri was still in a daze, a young handsome guy went inside the café. "uwaaah! This café is so cuuuuuute! It's as if I'm in the world of Alice.." The young man is now enchanted by the café until he saw a familiar black haired girl.

"aaahh! It's the weird girl from before!" Yuri snapped out of her reverie when she heard the man's cheerful voice.

"oops! Sorry did I surpriseyou? Hehehe This café is very beautiful and I do hope the food is in the same league as the ambiance." The man said while displaying a playful smile.

…

…

_…..he seems familiar…._

….

….

…

….."uumm.. excuse me, miss? Can I order now?" The guy said as he tilted his head.

…..

…"well, silence means yes.. Then I want some of your strawberry parfait, macaron cake, caramel doughnut, Lemon poppy seed mini doughnut, a mango caramel crepe and your Red Velvet cake!"

…._red?.. red velvet… ?_

_…._

_…._

…..uuumm miss, you're spac-

"AAAHHHHH! You're the handsome guy eating a Red Velvet cake at Café Tours this morning!" Yuri shouted while her eyes twinkle with curiosity.

"eeeehh? How did you know that I ate there this morning" The handsome guy quickly recovered from shock and is now curious at the sudden turn of events.

"Argh! *clap* Upon realizing what she said, Yuri immediately covered her mouth and her now bright red cheeks with her hands.

_This is so embarrassing. Why did I say such a thing.. gaaah! I want to hide in a hole NOW!_

The handsome guy crossed his arms and tilted his head _..Girls are really hard to understand.._

*beeeep beep*

Then suddenly the sound of a phone ringing broke their trace of thought.

"Ah excuse me" the handsome guy said and turned his back to Yuri. Yuri removed her hands on her face and breathed slowly.

_Yuri Shimizu! Keep your head cool.._

"Oh hey! Wazzup?"

_keep calm, keep calm and carry on. _

"I'm in a café hehehe I think it's called "Café's for you.

_…Act like a professional._

"Oh cool! Let's just meet up here then." *beep* and the handsome guy closed his orange phone. He quickly looks back at the counter which startled Yuri.

"Sorry bout that.. Then, I'd like to change my order. Can I get a dozen of assorted doughnuts and tha's for take out" He ordered with a somewhat, the most sincere smile Yuri has seen from the guy.

Yuri blushed as she took his orders. "Is tha all, sir? The handsome guy nodded still smiling and Yuri returned his smile shyly."Then it's xxxxxx." Then the guy paid, and sat at the couch beside the café's big window.

While Yuri is preparing the doughnuts, the handsome guy kept stealing glances at her direction. _I wonder how she knew where I was this morning…_ He was lost in his thought when another phone rings and this time it's Yuri's phone.

"AAhh.. Tou—I mean nii-san!"

_So she too, has a brother…huh.._

"You're almost here?! Don't worry I'm almost done, too."

_Is she going to be fetched by her brother?..._

_"_Ah! You'll meet up with your friend here? Uunnn. Okay, I got it. Bye bye~! Yuri put away her violet phone and finished preparing the doughnuts.

"Yuri-chaaaan! You can go home nooooooooow. Her small manager went out from her cocoon and wnt straight to the counter. "Yuri, it's already late. You should go home now I and Serrah will take care of the shop."

"Don't worry fran-san, my brother will come and pick me up tonight." Yuri said happily.

"Uwaaah! That's Touya for you~! Okay you can work until your brother comes." Fran said as she looked around the shop and spot a black haired guy sitting at the corner beside the window.

"Ohmy! I never thought that we will still have a customer in this hour."

And then both girls chatted for awhile until a familiar tall figure appeared and ruined the peace in the shop.

"Ah! Touya you're finally here!" Yuri run up to her brother and gave him a tug on the shoulder.

"Hey Fran! Thanks for hiring Yuri!" Touya said and winked at her.

Fran blushed by the act and said "No problem! Yuri is a big help here you know! Hihiihi " Then Fran shyly went to the kitchen.

"Ah! I'll go and get my things and you go find your friend." Yuri ordered and Touya started to go to the door. When he noticed a familiar mischievous smile darted at him.

"aaah! When did you get here?" Touya yelled in shock.

"aahh! What's wrong with you, Touya. Don't shout inside the shop!" Yuri said angrily as she collects her things at the cashier.

Touya shrugged off Yuri's

"ahahaha I'm so sorry for startling you Touya but you guys seem to be having a lot of fun… so I thought it would be rude for me to butt in.."

Touya then scratches his head. "Shiz. Atleast say something, don't just sit there." And then, he walks towards the direction where his friend is.

"Hey Yuri! Are you done yet? My friends here already! We'll wait for you outside" Touya shouted again. Then both men started to go outside.

"Touya, so the cashier girl in this café is your sister?" The handsome guy asked his friend with his head tilted at the side.

Touya opened the door and the cool night air greeted them. "Ahh yeaah! She is.. why? Did she caused you any trouble?" And now both men are standing outside the store; both swallowed by the silence.

…

…

"I'm all set now Touya… -nii-san hahaha! Yuri hopped in front of the door. "So where's your friend?" Yuri asked obviously excited to meet her brother's friend.

…

"Hi there Touya-kun's little sister! I never thought that you ARE his sister hahaha what a small world.. anyway, I'm Yuuzan." The handsome man greeted her with a sweet smile.

_And I never expected that I too, will fall in love. _

Yuri is finally on her way to "Café's for you" – the café she works in. Feeling a little relieve now that she got away from her rowdy senpai, yuri hummed her favorite Bruno Mars song. She was like that, until her phone rings and ruined her solace.

"Yuri, Momo said that she cannot work today and that you will be the one filling up for her. So where are are you? You are 5 minutes late already!

"aaahh..This is bad, the manager is already angry.." *gulp* "I have to hurry or else… kyaaa! I don't want to drink her vegetable juice!" Yuri hurriedly dashed to the café not noticing that a certain blaick haired guy was watching her all those time.

"Phew! I finally made it."

"Miss Yuri Shimizu! You are 15 minutes late in your part time job and you do know what that means, right?" Her petite blonde manager said with an evil smile plastered on her face.

*gulp* … Yuri suddenly took hold of her manager's hand.

"huuh!"

"aahh~ Fran-san you've curled your hair today! It suites you, Jaycee will definitely fall for you now."

"OHMY! Thank you. Do you actually think he'll like me? Hihihi." The angry manager has now entered in a reverie and hopped merrily to her office.

"now that was close hihihi" Yuri said as she hummed her way to the cashier.

"Wao! As usual, you've manipulated that demonic-angel manager of ours." A beautiful and tall girl said.

"Oh Serrah.. so you saw that huh?! Haaahaahaa.. Please don't remind her about my punishment." Yuri said while clasping her hands together and bowing her head.

"silly of course I won't" Serrah winked at her and ruffled her hair.

"Then I'll go back to the kitchen now, do your best Yuri!" Serrah handed Yuri her pink apron with white ruffles. Then Serrah went back to the kitchen.

*siiiigh*_ Serrah is so matured and lady-like.. I want to be just like her.. and not to mention she looks like a fallen angel… _Yuri has now entered into reverie as well.

_Just an hour left and I am free. I can't wait to go home and eat Touya's Vongole! Ah wait.. I totally forgot Touya said that his friend is going to our house today…. Now that I think about it, Touya was about to say something else too. .._

_Flashback:_

_ "Hey Yuri! Just to warn you, my friend will be coming here tonight."_

_ "Uuunn! I got it, I'll behave like a lady for you.. k bye! "_

_ "One more thing.. He'll be staying here for a m-.."_

_ *Clang* "Shiz. That girl never learns.." _

_End of flashback_

While Yuri was still in a daze, a young handsome guy went inside the café. "uwaaah! This café is so cuuuuuute! It's as if I'm in the world of Alice.." The young man is now enchanted by the café until he saw a familiar black haired girl.

"aaahh! It's the weird girl from before!" Yuri snapped out of her reverie when she heard the man's cheerful voice.

"oops! Sorry did I surpriseyou? Hehehe This café is very beautiful and I do hope the food is in the same league as the ambiance." The man said while displaying a playful smile.

…

…

_…..he seems familiar…._

….

….

…

….."uumm.. excuse me, miss? Can I order now?" The guy said as he tilted his head.

…..

…"well, silence means yes.. Then I want some of your strawberry parfait, macaron cake, caramel doughnut, Lemon poppy seed mini doughnut, a mango caramel crepe and your Red Velvet cake!"

…._red?.. red velvet… ?_

_…._

_…._

…..uuumm miss, you're spac-

"AAAHHHHH! You're the handsome guy eating a Red Velvet cake at Café Tours this morning!" Yuri shouted while her eyes twinkle with curiosity.

"eeeehh? How did you know that I ate there this morning" The handsome guy quickly recovered from shock and is now curious at the sudden turn of events.

"Argh! *clap* Upon realizing what she said, Yuri immediately covered her mouth and her now bright red cheeks with her hands.

_This is so embarrassing. Why did I say such a thing.. gaaah! I want to hide in a hole NOW!_

The handsome guy crossed his arms and tilted his head _..Girls are really hard to understand.._

*beeeep beep*

Then suddenly the sound of a phone ringing broke their trace of thought.

"Ah excuse me" the handsome guy said and turned his back to Yuri. Yuri removed her hands on her face and breathed slowly.

_Yuri Shimizu! Keep your head cool.._

"Oh hey! Wazzup?"

_keep calm, keep calm and carry on. _

"I'm in a café hehehe I think it's called "Café's for you.

_…Act like a professional._

"Oh cool! Let's just meet up here then." *beep* and the handsome guy closed his orange phone. He quickly looks back at the counter which startled Yuri.

"Sorry bout that.. Then, I'd like to change my order. Can I get a dozen of assorted doughnuts and tha's for take out" He ordered with a somewhat, the most sincere smile Yuri has seen from the guy.

Yuri blushed as she took his orders. "Is tha all, sir? The handsome guy nodded still smiling and Yuri returned his smile shyly."Then it's xxxxxx." Then the guy paid, and sat at the couch beside the café's big window.

While Yuri is preparing the doughnuts, the handsome guy kept stealing glances at her direction. _I wonder how she knew where I was this morning…_ He was lost in his thought when another phone rings and this time it's Yuri's phone.

"AAhh.. Tou—I mean nii-san!"

_So she too, has a brother…huh.._

"You're almost here?! Don't worry I'm almost done, too."

_Is she going to be fetched by her brother?..._

_"_Ah! You'll meet up with your friend here? Uunnn. Okay, I got it. Bye bye~! Yuri put away her violet phone and finished preparing the doughnuts.

"Yuri-chaaaan! You can go home nooooooooow. Her small manager went out from her cocoon and wnt straight to the counter. "Yuri, it's already late. You should go home now I and Serrah will take care of the shop."

"Don't worry Serrah-san, my brother will come and pick me up tonight." Yuri said happily.

"Uwaaah! That's Touya for you~! Okay you can work until your brother comes." Serrah said as she looked around the shop and spot a black haired guy sitting at the corner beside the window.

"Ohmy! I never thought that we will still have a customer in this hour."

And then both girls chatted for awhile until a familiar tall figure appeared and ruined the peace in the shop.

"Ah! Touya you're finally here!" Yuri run up to her brother and gave him a tug on the shoulder.

"Hey Serrah! Thanks for hiring Yuri!" Touya said and winked at her.

Serrah blushed by the act and said "No problem! Yuri is a big help here you know! Hihiihi " Then Serrah shyly went to the kitchen.

"Ah! I'll go and get my things and you go find your friend." Yuri ordered and Touya started to go to the door. When he noticed a familiar mischievous smile darted at him.

"aaah! When did you get here?" Touya yelled in shock.

"aahh! What's wrong with you, Touya. Don't shout inside the shop!" Yuri said angrily as she collects her things at the cashier.

Touya shrugged off Yuri's

"ahahaha I'm so sorry for startling you Touya but you guys seem to be having a lot of fun… so I thought it would be rude for me to butt in.."

Touya then scratches his head. "Shiz. Atleast say something, don't just sit there." And then, he walks towards the direction where his friend is.

"Hey Yuri! Are you done yet? My friends here already! We'll wait for you outside" Touya shouted again. Then both men started to go outside.

"Touya, so the cashier girl in this café is your sister?" The handsome guy asked his friend with his head tilted at the side.

Touya opened the door and the cool night air greeted them. "Ahh yeaah! She is.. why? Did she caused you any trouble?" And now both men are standing outside the store; both swallowed by the silence.

…

…

"I'm all set now Touya… -nii-san hahaha! Yuri hopped in front of the door. "So where's your friend?" Yuri asked obviously excited to meet her brother's friend.

…

"Hi there Touya-kun's little sister! I never thought that you ARE his sister hahaha what a small world.. anyway, I'm Yuuzan." The handsome man greeted her with a sweet smile.

_And I never expected that I too, will fall in love. _


End file.
